Kingdom Hearts:The Key to Forgotten Memories
by Katsujinken
Summary: A young nobody named Xiroh has recently joined the Organization. With no memory of his past he begins to lose sight of what's good and evil. As the days go by he starts to feel uneasy around the other members. It gets even weirder when a man wrapped in cloths starts entering his dreams. Will our young hero fall to the power of darkness or follow the path of truth and light.


**Kingdom Hearts: The Key to Forgotten Memories**

**Disclaimer: I own everything! *Gets a call from Square Enix and begins to cry* Never mind.**

**The main characters are: Xiroh, Xathe, Roxas, Zexion, Marluxia, Xion and Olette. Xathe belongs to The Key to Darkness. A talented writer who is as thrilled about Kingdom Hearts as I am. I suggest you check out his story, The Path of Broken Dreams. This is sort of like a collaboration between me and him. I hope you enjoy!**

**Day 1~Number XVI~**

A young boy walked to the door of his grey bedroom and rubbed his eyes. Before he headed out he pulled the hood of his coat over his head. He stared at the place in disbelief. His memory was completely lost. He didn't remember anything except from the previous day. He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he examined the area around him in awe. He noticed a girl who looked a little older than him looking in his direction in disgust. Her hair just passed her shoulders and two strings stuck out almost like antennas. Her cold blue eyes narrowed down at him as he met her glare. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while walking towards a small couch. Just then he felt something knock into his shoulder. He turned around to see a person in a black coat similar to his with the hood up looking back at him.

"S-sorry. I guess I didn't see you there. My names Xiroh what's yours?" Xiroh asked while staring at the boy.

"Next time you better see me! Or I won't hesitate to pound you into the ground. Consider yourself warned." The cloaked boy said obviously annoyed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, see you around." Xiroh said under his breath while turning back around.

"…Xathe…the name's Xathe." He said.

Xiroh turned around to question him but he was already gone. Xiroh sighed and plopped himself down on the couch thinking about the strange boy he had recently met. He heard a strange sound; almost like the tuning of an instrument. Xiroh looked to see a boy with dirty blonde hair that was in the form of a mullet. His aqua blue eyes were fixed on a sitar. He watched him play a small tune but it was interrupted by his chuckles.

"Was it good?" The guy asked Xiroh.

"Sure I guess…" Xiroh said.

The guy laughed again but then stared at Xiroh in confusion.

"Dude, why are you so serious? Relax man. The name's Demyx." Demyx said while putting the sitar down to shake Xiroh's hand.

Xiroh smiles and shakes his hand. Demyx put his hands behind his head. He listened to Demyx talk for what seemed like hours until he finally got annoyed. Xiroh then noticed something; if it wasn't for Demxy's blabbering he would have noticed it sooner. Everyone was gone.

"Demyx! Where is everyone? What happened?" Xiroh asked in concern.

"They're having a meeting or something. I think they were to talking about you, I don't remember. Oh well." Demyx stated calmly while shrugging his shoulders.

Xiroh's sweet dropped as these words sunk in. Yelling was heard from 'Where-Nothing-Gathers' and the sounds of something banging into a wall. Once it came to a stop the castle became dead silent as all the members looked curiously at the door from the thrones. Xiroh came running in surprising everyone.

"Sorry, I was sorta of held up. What did I miss?"Xiroh said more to himself.

"Xiroh lateness is not accepted. I expect you to lose this habit immediately. You are all dismissed; Xiroh you may stay." Xemnas stated to all calmly while staring down at the newest Organization member. He began to think back on the conversation he had with the other members.

****Flashback****

"Is everyone here?" Saix asked while looking at the sixteen thrones.

"Everyone except the newbie and Demyx; but you know how he is. Let's cut to the chase. Why are we here?" Axel said bluntly.

"…It's about Number XVI. I told Demyx to stall him so we can speak in private." Xemnas stated while looking at all the members.

"What about him?" XI asked getting more interested in him. He could be become an important factor to his plans.

The room grew silent as all eyes fixed on Xemnas. His sinister gold eyes turned to one specific nobody who had his face in a book.

"Zexion will be better to give us details on the boy. His somebody, Ienzo was very close to him. If my memory does serve me right." Xemnas states with a devious smirk on his face.

Everyone looked at Zexion surprised. He never talked to anyone; it was basically impossible to be become friends with him. He never acknowledged anyone he was quite reserved and kept to himself.

"Well get on with it!" Xigbar yelled out.

"W-well umm. He is fifteen and umm, he isn't very timid and doesn't scare easy. He doesn't liked being ordered around a lot. And he has a quite a temper making him hard to talk to sometimes. His family is dead, but his sister is still alive. But he lost his memory. He isn't aware of the power that he possesses. So I don't suggest pushing him to hard because he still is new to this…" Zexion said quietly but his words trailed of as he flipped to another page of his book.

"So you're saying that the kid doesn't know anything about his past. Life is a gamble and he just lost all his cash." Luxlord said while shuffling cards in his hands.

"So you brought us here just to chat about the little twerp!" Laxerene yelled in between growls.

"Interesting… but why is he so important" Xathe asked deep in thought.

Everyone turned to Xathe then at Xemnas waiting for an answer. Xemnas shot Xathe a deathly glare causing Xathe to quickly look down at his feet to block his stare. The girl to his left snickered but immediately stopped when he turned his head towards her.

"Xion!" He snapped almost scaring the poor girl out of her seat.

Xemnas cleared his throat and regained everyone's attention. He was about to talk when a scream echoed throughout the castle's walls. It was identified to be Demyx. Zexion groaned and looked up from his book. He knew that Xiroh's temper could not withstand Demyx's stupidity. Xemnas glanced at the door then back at the members.

"That is none of your concern. He is coming; I don't want any of you talking about this in his presence. Understood!" He said quickly.

Everyone nodded and stared at the door waiting for Number XVI's srrival.

**End of chapter. Did you like it? I hope enough was explained about Xiroh (my oc) There is much more to know though! Don't worry, the next chapter will have more action; it'll be his first mission. There will be romance as the story continues. Please reviews! No flames please! I accept constructive criticism to make this story more appealing. **

**~TOLM~**


End file.
